


Sanscest Oneshots

by Slazex



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slazex/pseuds/Slazex
Summary: Sans.Sans AUs.This will contain sin, fluff, but no sad shit- I can't write that kind of stuffs.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Sanscest Oneshots

No ones POV 

Dust was bored.. well he was most of the time but there were usually people around. Error was out with Ink, Killer was out with some friends, Cross was with Dream, and Horror was with Killer. Dust whined in boredom. 

"So laaame.." At the moment, he was sitting on one of the many couches in the mansion, upside down. He quickly stood up and fell on to the floor. 

Nightmare, who had just walked in to the room stared at him "....why..?"

"Oh hi Boss!" Dust blushed an embarrassed purple. You see, Dust might of had a crush on his boss, so he would always try to do his best and keep Nightmare happy.

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Nightmare scoffed and sat on the couch that Dust was just on. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Dust stood up and brushed himself off "s-sure!" He sat next to Nightmare, about five inches away. Nightmare rolled his eyelight and put on a horror movie. (Idk what movie- just any horror one) Dust had cuddled into a fluffy blanket, while Nightmare was just sitting there.

~Le awesome tem skip~

About halfway through the movie, Dust was somewhat shaking. He wasn't one to really get scared but he had been scared before. All of the Bad Sanses are scared something, and no, it's being defeated, they're more scared of losing each other because they're family. Nightmare looked over to Dust and pulled him ontop of him. Dust started blushing madly. Nightmare was always a softie and would always take cuddles but never once had he let anyone lay on him. Dust squealed and hid his face in Nightmare's chest. Nightmare, on the other hand, was laughing at Dust's reaction.

"Pfft- HAHAHAHAHA! You know Dust.. You can be kinda cute!" Nightmare said, still laughing.

Dust pouted "I am not c-cute..!" 

Nightmare grabbed his chin to make Dust look at him "Yes you areeee!~"

"No I'm not. I'm a demon from hell."

"Your a baby kitten!"

Dust screeched and sat up, his ass now being on Nightmare's pelvic bone "No I'm not!!"

Nightmare looked at where Dust was sitting, and grew a stupid smirk. He put his hands on his waist and used a tentical to push Dust's face closer to his "Does the kitten wanna ride me?~"

Dust screeched once more and fell off the ouch again "NO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Nightmare sighed and pulled Dust back into his lap, kissing him to shut him up. Dust blushed madly and slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Nightmare's neck. Nightmare smirked into the kiss as he put his hands on Dust's waist. A few minutes later, they finally pulled away. The two of the were panting some.

"..."

".. that was nice.." Dust said, nuzzling into Night's shoulder. 

Nightmare smiled "yeah... it was.. wanna watch something else now..?"

"Sure.. something gay. Maybe 'Love Simon'?" 

Nightmare laughed "sure, why not?" He lay down on the couch, pulling Dust down with him and nuzzling the other. "Love you~"

Dust blushed more "I-I love you too.."

And at that very moment, Dream kicked down the door dragging Cross behind him "GET OFF THE BROTHERRR!!-"

•••

Ooohhh- my first ever oneshot!-

~559 words~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Nightmare's drunk.  
> Lmao no not really


End file.
